


Love is Troublesome

by MyWorldOfNini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I mean chen is kind of in here if you close your eyes, KPop AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWorldOfNini/pseuds/MyWorldOfNini
Summary: Falling in love isn't easy for Jongin but its even harder for Kyungsoo. During the time they meet things don’t go as they are supposed to, but what's worse then meeting the one you are supposed to love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration from the drama Goblin and a book on here called 'Stranger on the Bus' by baeconandeggs and lordkrisdemort. You should check out both. ~k  
> This is also my short story my creative writting class for school. So i thought i would post it on here. Because why not ~k

Kim Jongin is just normal boy who is turning 25 years old. A boy who some might say he kind of looks like a baby bear, with his bronze honey complexion and being over 6’0". Making others look small he is the tallest in his group of friends, but how he acts at times he seems like the youngest. His close friends and family call him Nini. He loves to dance and so with that passion he opened a dance studio. When he’s teaching, the students call him Kai. Because when he was in school his teacher told him it was better then Jongin, that it was attention grabbing. What most people know about Jongin is that when he smiles he has the most beautiful cheek dimple that just about anyone could fall in love with. He owns his dance studio with his two-best friends Yixing and Sehun. Their dance studio is called Black Pearl. The closest thing to family would be his best friends Sehun, Yixing, Minseok, Junmyeon. But that’s all he needs, right? 

Kyungsoo is not normal at all, can you even call him human? Kyungsoo is what people call, a goblin. Many people don’t understand that they really do exist, many think it’s just a folks tale. Kyungsoo can tell you it’s not, how Kyungsoo came to be, happened hundred of years ago when he served as General in the Goryeo Era. He was killed by the Empire he served for, what caused his death was His King getting false information about him and sentenced him to death. But something happened to him when he died, someone brought him back from the dead and cursed him. The only way for him to be able to move on was if his wife or husband pulled the sword from his chest. The one who could see it is able to pull it and finally Kyungsoo would be able to be free and pass on. So, when Kyungsoo saw Jongin he knew he was the one, he just had a feeling&hellip 

It’s a chilly day in Incheon, its in the middle of the winter season. Jongin loves the weather like this. It’s better for him in the mornings when he heads to work. In other words, Kyungsoo could care less. Both these men see the different sides of life, Jongin likes to be active and Kyungsoo hates it. Jongin hates mornings but Kyungsoo loves them, Jongin dances and Kyungsoo cooks. Jongin is human and Kyungsoo is Goblin. But what makes it worse is when the one you are supposed to love is also the one to kill you.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the beginning of December, when Jongin wakes up to the mellow sunrise. He makes his way out of bed to put some water on for tea. Then he hops in the shower, a couple of minutes pass and the water is ready. After Jongin gets out, he prepares his morning tea. He sits at his small table and takes in the view from his apartment, sipping from his tea every now and then. When he finishes his cup, he has to get ready for work. He changes and then he heads out the door to wait for the bus to take him to work. When the bus arrives Jongin gets on, says hello the bus driver and aims towards the back of the bus. Jongin usually greets the driver every morning he gets on. It’s still early so there are not a lot of people taking the buses. Not only does he like to sit at the back, but another passenger a couple of seats ahead of him catches his eye. That is one of the only reasons why he likes to sit at the back of the bus, is to watch the pretty stranger every morning. Jongin thinks to himself 'the stranger is on the bus when I go to work. I wonder when he gets off.’ Soon the bus arrives at it's destination, halting to a stop by Jongin’s studio. So he makes his way off the bus, not before he says his goodbyes to the driver. Not once noticing the stares from the stranger as he gets off the bus.

As Jongin walks to the studio, he makes a stop at a coffee shop called Universe, where he could call the owners his brothers because that’s how close they were. They welcomed Jongin and his friends when they moved into their studio a couple of years ago, they all grew close because they all had one thing in common. How good Gravity’s milkshakes were. They greeted Jongin w hen he walked in, he saw Minseok behind the counter talking with a customer. He waited for his turn to order, and when Minseok was done, he walked up to the counter. While Minseok took Jongin's order, the two men start talking about what they were going to do after work. While they were planning, Junmyeon comes out from the back to see Minseok and Jongin. Junmyeon joins in to make plans after work to go for drinks with Yixing and Sehun.

Soon Jongin’s order is ready, he takes his tea and coffee for the others. The moment he stepped out of the coffee shop, the harsh winds hit his face. He was thankful that he remembered to grab the scarf and beanie by the door that morning. Jongin finally arrived to the studio and he makes his way to the staff room, he almost ran into Yixing, but luckily stopped himself from getting Tea and coffee burns. As they both greet each other Yixing grabs the drinks from Jongin. Whilst walking together, they reach the staff room where Sehun was looking over the schedule for the day. Once they all sat around waiting for the day to start, they begin to drink their drinks. Jongin remembered the plans he made and told them what was going to happen in the evening. The people that took the first class were filling the walk-in area, the day begins for Jongin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know his birthday is in January but in here its in December,

The day was tiring for Jongin, he couldn’t wait to wind down with his friends. After a long day at the studio they close for the night. They waited for Minseok and Junmyeon to show up, so they could pick where they were going out to celebrate. Sehun askes Jongin about the guy on the bus. For the passed month and half Jongin would see a handsome fellow on the bus in the morning when he heads to work, sometimes wondering where that guy goes. Jongin tends to get very shy when he has a crush. 

Yixing askes if Jongin has ever said anything. Before Jongin can say anything, Minseok and Junmyeon walk in the studio and they greet them. When they figure out where they’re going, Jongin tells both Yixing and Sehun that he's not going to be at work tomorrow just in case they forget and worry for nothing. As they make their way to a lesser known pub called Oasis. They joke back and forth for a couple of hours before Sehun has head out. That’s when they realise that’s its close to 11pm when they arrived there around 6. When Junmyeon told everyone he’s heading out, Yixing asked for a ride home so they left together, when Minseok asked Jongin if he wanted a ride home. Jongin noticed that Minseok had bags under his eyes and didn’t want to burden the older by making him drive longer than he should, so he says its okay and that he can take the last bus home as its not far from the pub. They both head in opposite directions when they leave Oasis. Jongin took the bus that lead him to the bus stop close to his house. When he got onto the bus he saw someone he never thought he would see this late at night. The stranger on the bus.

As soon as Kyungsoo saw Jongin get on he couldn’t believe that Jongin looked so tried. He wasn’t sure why Jongin was getting on the bus so late. Kyungsoo saw how Jongin looked at him when he got on. He wondered if he always looked at him like that, an adoring expression sketched on his face. When Jongin was walking to back of the bus he was wondering if the stranger was staring at him as he got on. Jongin was thinking as to why the stranger was on the bus so late at night.

When the bus came to a stop Kyungsoo stood up and he looked back to see Jongin already staring. He looked away hastily with a smile. When the bus stopped, he got off and started walking home. Jongin saw Kyungsoo’s little smile. Which made him internally scream with joy.

When Jongin arrived back to his home, he had voice mails from Minseok that basically screamed to call him when he gets back, to say that he made it home in one piece and that he's not dead. So Jongin does just that. After the phone call Jongin gets ready to finally sleep. He thinks what kind of fruit cake he could bring to the sea tomorrow.

One thing that Jongin didn't tell anyone that it was his birthday the next day. He never celebrated it because it reminded him of his mother who passed away when he was 6. It was always bothersome for him, so he didn’t care to celebrate with anyone. What he would did ever since she passed, is that annually, he would buy a small fruit cake and take it to the sea, just so she could be with him. But this year was different, when he hits the age of 25 and something would change when he blows out the candle the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jongin awakes, he says happy birthday to himself and gets ready to make his way to the store to buy a small fruit cake. When he’s about to head out, he gets a call. Its Yixing wishing him a happy birthday and that he should enjoy his day off and that everyone can’t wait to see Jongin, so that they can go for a walk and grab supper together. Even when Jongin thinks that he wouldn’t remember, it’s makes his day.

When Jongin does leave his house, he goes to the nearest grocery store to buy a small fruit cake that he loves. When Jongin is walking to the sea that is close by his house and the store, he thinks about the guy on the bus. He wonders about how bus boy smiled when he got caught Jongin looking at him when he was getting off the bus or what the guy’s name is.  
Jongin arrives at the sea and he gets the cake out of the box it was in so that Jongin could light the candle and make a wish. When he lights the candle, he closes his eyes. He thinks for a minute for what he wants to wish for. He wishes to see his mom soon and that she is proud of what he is doing and who he makes friends with like every year he does this. But he says one more thing to the candle that the cute guy on the bus will talk to him sooner then later, that hopefully that he is very sweet to him. He blows out the candle.

Jongin hears a noise with his eyes still closed, when he opens them he can’t believe who is standing right in front of him. He screams, and almost cries (he holds it in). but it’s the cute bus boy. He’s holding a whisk? While Jongin is looking at him, he’s wondering how he got there. On the other hand, Kyungsoo is wondering what happened and how it happened. To him he was mixing soup and now he’s cold and starting to get wet from the sea hitting the rocks, he’s standing in front of the boy who caught him staring at him on the bus. He’s shocked.

When Jongin is done staring at Kyungsoo, He doesn’t know what to do but stand up and try to make a sound but he’s still shocked. After a couple of seconds, he says, “were you following me?’

“Why would I follow you when I was clearly cooking something” Kyungsoo replies, showing his hand which is holding the whisk.

“Then… how did you get here? I don’t understand how this happened…” Jongin says. While Jongin is talking nonstop, Kyungsoo thinks to his self wondering, how this could happen. One thought continues to go in and out of his head.  
“No… it can’t be” Kyungsoo mutters.

“What is it? What can’t be?” Jongin asks looking at Kyungsoo.  
“Let me see your neck.” Kyungsoo says.

“Why do you need to see my neck? What are you looking for? All I have is a birth mark...” Jongin says while putting his head down so Kyungsoo could look at it.

“Oh god, it can’t be you. Why is it you?” Kyungsoo says while looking at Jongin’s neck.

The birth mark on jongin’s neck isn’t normal. It’s a mark that shows that he's the goblins special one so that the goblin can finally pass on. What no one told Kyungsoo that his one would be a male. All his years he thought it would be a female and that was fine but Kyungsoo always like males. So, this was better then expected but it shouldn’t have been the boy on the bus that Kyungsoo thought was so handsome even for him. Kyungsoo wants to ask Jongin if he could see what was in chest but Jongin doesn’t say anything about it. While Kyungsoo wonders if he should ask Jongin.

Jongin is looking at the stranger and really wondering how he got there. While he looks at the Stanger and he finally gets a better look at the man and how his eyebrows go when he thinks about something. One thing that Jongin wants to ask but he doesn’t know if he should or not is what his name is. So Jongin goes for it.

“Can I ask what your name is? Mine is Jongin.” He says to break the tension between them.  
“Its Kyungsoo” he replies. He’s not bus boy anymore Jongin thinks to himself. While Kyungsoo still thinks of what to do he makes up his mind, he needs to go and see some of the oldest people he’s known for years. He’s not sure how he should leave, so he looks at Jongin and he’s not surprise when he sees Jongin looking at him already.

“umm I should leave, I’ll just walk back to the street and call a cab, if I have my pho-” Kyungsoo says but is soon cutoff by Jongin starting to say that he should leave first. While Jongin gets all of what he all had with him he can’t but wonder if Kyungsoo has any money with him to pay. While he thinks he almost trips while he was in his head. He hears a little chuckle from behind him and his face heats up from what had happened. He’s glad that Kyungsoo can’t see his face. Or else he would most likely die from embarrassment. While he walks away from the sea, Jongin thinks how could Kyungsoo show up when he knows, and he didn’t see anyone walking in the area he was in, yet he did…

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin walking away, he wonders if Jongin could see what he has been waiting for years to come. While Kyungsoo sees Jongin get onto the bus he thinks how he was going to explain what had just happened to his very old friends. One thing that Kyungsoo wouldn’t say to anyone but he can kind of teleport not just like ‘poof’ he’s there, but he has to walk through a door for it to work. He walks along the stores by the sea. Once he finds a good one that should work he walks through it and he comes out of the other side, walking into his friends work. 

One thing nobody would think to see is that a goblin and two grim reapers friends. But that’s exactly what has happened. 

When someone as old him needs to talk to someone, they wouldn't understand what he’s going through.  
He sees Chanyeol talking with a woman while Baekhyun is pouring a cup of tea for the guest. While doesn’t make his self-know he hears part of the conversation between them.

“So, drink this and walk through the door” Baekhyun tells the woman. While he puts the cup down filled with tea.

“What is it? Will help me get better?” the woman asks Baekhyun while looking at Chanyeol.

“It will make you better, but you won’t be able to see your family again you got into a bad accident and you didn’t make it, We have to show you the way to go and get a new life. When you drink this, you won’t remember this life after you walk through the door. So you can make new memories.” Chanyeol says.

“I’m scared. Will my family be okay?” the woman finally looks at Baekhyun.

“They should be, you raised great kids and your husband will always be there for them no matter what, now you should drink, it’s going to get cold dear.” Baekhyun says.

The woman finally drinks it. Baekhyun tells her that she should walk through the door on the other side of the room. When she does it brings a light out and she meets her mother who was waiting for her. 

When the door closes Chanyeol yells at Kyungsoo to come out. When he does Baekhyun askes how long he has been there. When Kyungsoo replies he says not long. Which they both know it’s a lie, but they won’t say anything. They ask him what has brought him to see them.

One thing that Kyungsoo doesn’t do is come and see the guys for fun. It always has something that he needs to he needs to talk. Once Kyungsoo hears what they have said to him, he just spills everything from seeing Jongin on the bus to meeting at the sea. The thing that stuck out to them the most was that Jongin might be key to end Kyungsoo life and to let him to pass on. When Kyungsoo is done talking they look at each other and wonder if Kyungsoo realizes that he might have the key to end this life. Which is great for him.

When they tell him that he might have the key to leave this world. He doesn’t know how it would work out for him when he doesn’t even know Jongin or how to even speak to him. Once they stop Kyungsoo from almost crying they tell him that he should try to look for Jongin and ask him out for coffee or something of that sort to get them closer, once Kyungsoo agrees to do so, he leaves. 

When Kyungsoo leaves the building, he’s walking to a park that you can see from the outside but when you leave there is no way for you to get in without being something not human, Which the three were. When he looks at the window that only he could notice, he saw something that made him shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

Once he stopped looking he started walking down the path of the park, while walking through Kyungsoo saw Jongin walking with people which made him scared because what was he going to do when he got closer, was he going to say hello or was he going to ignore him. this got him thinking and to what he really wanted to talk to Jongin in the first place. To get closer so that he could get Jongin to pull out what needed to be pulled out.

Kyungsoo and Jongin made paths with each other. Jongin didn’t look at him, it didn’t surprise Kyungsoo at all. But he had to speak with Jongin no matter if it made him look like a fool in front of Jongin friends because Kyungsoo didn’t even know anything about Jongin but his name. While Jongin and his friends were walking down the path Kyungsoo turned around and yelled out jongin’s name. All of his friends turn when they heard Kyungsoo yell out Jongin’s name. To which they look at Kyungsoo and wonder who he was and why some guy was yelling their friends name out.

Once he turns to look at Kyungsoo, Jongin started to walk to Kyungsoo and was going to ask Kyungsoo why he decided to call out to him. But Kyungsoo said something fast before Jongin can say something.  
“Hey Jongin, umm… I need to ask something, but I feel like you are going to reject me... I’m not sure why I told you th- “he stops mid-sentence and looks behind Jongin. He wonders what Kyungsoo was going to finish saying but one of Jongin friends comes up and says that they are going to keep going and to text one of them to see where they head to next. Once Jongin says ‘okay’ they all head down the walk way more into the park. Once Kyungsoo see them slowly disappear he looks at Jongin again and that when Jongin decides to ask why Kyungsoo wanted to talk to him, Kyungsoo said he wanted to ask Jongin out for coffee as ‘friends’ because of the unlikely of how the met. Jongin said sure and ask him for what time and where to, Kyungsoo had no idea but Jongin said it was fine and that he knows a place and said to meet at a café named Universe by 7 in the evening the next day. Jongin turned around and walk the way his friends did.

When Jongin found his friends, they were at a playground he saw Yixing was playing around with Sehun on the swings trying to see who goes higher. While those two were playing he walked over to Junmyeon and Minseok.

“Who was he?” Minseok asks when Jongin is walking up to them.

“What… who.” Jongin reply’s back but Junmyeon gives Jongin a look that says spill or no tea for you for a month if you don’t spill. 

Which Jongin is ready to spill all of what had happened in the day he didn’t see his friends, while he talks Yixing and Sehun makes their way to the group and they listen to what Jongin is saying. By the time Jongin is done telling the story of how Kyungsoo stood in front of him when he blew out the candle, the sun is starting to set which makes it time for dinner which Minseok gets to pick where they go out.

When Minseok picks a place called Gravity, they joke around until the reach the place, while they wait to get a table, Kyungsoo friends are having dinner with work friends when Baekhyun is listening to Chanyeol tell a story when he sees Jongin with his friends to which Baekhyun elbows Chanyeol, which he stops talking to look at what Baekhyun is looking at. 

They can’t believe that this is the person who is kyungsoo’s lucky one. But they soon realized that after Kyungsoo is fixed Jongin won’t remember their friend at all.

When Jongin gets home, he thinks about what had happened today, from seeing Kyungsoo at the sea to seeing him at the park, telling his friends about Kyungsoo being the bus boy. So much has to him and he doesn't know how he's going to be when he has coffee with Kyungsoo. (He doesn’t even like coffee)


	6. Chapter 6

Once morning comes Jongin gets ready to go to work he has dance classes all day. He wonders if he has time to shower and get ready for his coffee date with Kyungsoo (is it considered a date?) He thinks to his self. 

When he’s ready he leaves to the bus. Hoping that Kyungsoo is on the bus already. When the bus arrives Jongin gets on and is ready to see Kyungsoo on it. But much to his disappointment he’s not on today. Which puts Jongin’s mood down a bit. 

Once he reaches his stop he gets off and skips going to the café because he’s already going that evening. When he gets to Black Pearl he’s greeted by Yixing helping a lady sign up for some classes. Time to get to work he thinks.

When the day is done it already 5:30pm he's not sure that he's going to make it back in time for coffee. Which makes him nervous. 

So, once they all leave the studio Sehun sees Jongin’s state and tells him he's going to drive him home and to the café so he’s not late and on time for his date with Kyungsoo. To which Jongin says its not a date. When they enter Jongin’s house, Sehun makes his way to the kitchen to eat his food while Jongin goes to get ready for coffee with Kyungsoo. 

Once Jongin is done showering and changing, Sehun is still stuffing his face with food. Jongin had to take the food from him and tell Sehun that they have to leave because it’s already been an hour since they got to his house. it was almost time for him to meet Kyungsoo. 

Which made him scared to the bones. 

Over the short car drive Jongin was talking about what classes he has to teach the next day. Sehun butd in to say that he better not be late for work, since he’s gonna be out with Kyungsoo. To much his despise and disappointment Jongin said that he’s not going to be out late, Sehun said that he was wrong, and that time is going to fly by. 

One thing that Jongin didn’t like about having coffee at his friend’s café was that they were going to be watching them like a hawk. Both Junmyeon and Minseok, he knew that once that Kyungsoo left they would ask questions and get the answers that they already knew but still want to know what Jongin would say about what had just happened. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo made plans again to see each other for coffee but this time Kyungsoo got to pick the place when Kyungsoo was just about to leave Jongin asked if he wanted his number because how would Kyungsoo message him to find out where to go next when Kyungsoo found the next cafe. 

Which he was pleased to do so. When Kyungsoo left the café, he was happy that Jongin didn’t think he was crazy for wanting to grab coffee again, he thought that some progress was happing but not fast enough, so he planned next time to ask Jongin to have dinner and Kyungsoo would cook. 

Hopefully Jongin would say yes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story. I'm not sure if i should if should continue writing it.  
> Let me know  
> ~K

When Kyungsoo found a place to have coffee again he texted Jongin the address and name which was called ‘Moonlight’, which he knew was good because he his friend Baekhyun took him a couple of times and it was close to Universe which he thought was good for Jongin to go to. They planned to have it on the following Tuesday.

A couple of days has gone by and on the day of the ‘date'. When the he woke up he had a text from Jongin saying that he couldn’t wait to see him that evening, which put a smile on his face, he knew that Jongin had a couple of classes that day because it was getting closer to Christmas and ever since their first coffee ‘date’ they have been texting non stop, Kyungsoo isn't complaining because that means the more they talk the closer he is to finally able to leave this world. Which made his happy yet sad. Because what was happing was that those little texts he’d get from Jongin makes his heart flutter. Which he didn’t want it to happen.

When it was time to go to Moonlight, Kyungsoo just was finished getting for it he looks his best not to his very best because once he asks Jongin out for dinner he will his dress is best even if it’s in his own home. Because he wants Jongin to like him in the short time he has know him. 

When Jongin arrives to Moonlight he's the first one out of the two. He gets a drink and he wait for Kyungsoo to arrive. When the bell rings for the door at Moonlight a new person has came in. Jongin looks up and sees Kyungsoo, which he can’t help it but have a smile on his face when he catches Kyungsoo walking to the counter to order. Once he gets his drink he takes a seat in front of Jongin. They both greet each other. 

After while Kyungsoo is almost done his drinking is coffee. He wants to know what Jongin this upcoming weekend doing so he can ask him out for dinner. When he does ask Jongin, what he's up to this weekend, Jongin says that he's going a vacation with his friends Yixing and Sehun to get away for a couple of days. Much to Kyungsoo sadness he was happy that Jongin was getting away for a couple of days, he knew how busy the studio got while Christmas was coming up, which Jongin told Kyungsoo over text. 

When they both finish their drinks, Kyungsoo asks if he would like a ride home because it was getting dark out. Jongin said it was fine that his friend was going to pick him up, and that he should enjoy his trip. 

Before Jongin left Kyungsoo ask if they should go out again after Jongin gets back. Jongin says yes and he'll text him when he gets home. 

When the week goes by, Kyungsoo see’s if Jongin is back from his vacation. To his surprise Jongin is and Kyungsoo takes the chance to ask if him if he would like to have dinner at Kyungsoo house. Which Jongin replays ‘yes’. Kyungsoo then replays the time and date and his address to when they should and Jongin says ‘okay’ and they have a date for that Thursday night. 

When the big day arrives Kyungsoo is going to ask Jongin a big question. He been dying to ask. If Jongin can see the sword in his chest. 

The time Jongin should arrives, Kyungsoo is done setting up the table and just finishing the last of the meal. When the doorbell rings, Kyungsoo hurries to get the door and not make Jongin stay out in the cold for very long. When he does open the door, jongin’s little nose is red from the cold. When Jongin steps in Kyungsoo closes the door and shows were Jongin can put his things. Once that is done. He shows were they are going to be eating. Kyungsoo tells Jongin he can look around. While he finishes the last of dinner.

When Jongin hears his name being called. He finds his way to the table were Kyungsoo is putting the last dish down. He looks at Kyungsoo to see if its okay for him to sit down. Which Kyungsoo nods his head yes. 

When Kyungsoo sits down Jongin is waiting to eat and Kyungsoo says that’s its fine for him to eat. When he looks at Jongin’s reaction he sees the happiness when Jongin is eating the food Kyungsoo made. This puts a smile on his face, He starts to eat too.

Kyungsoo knew that once he asks the question, he has been waiting to ask since he saw the mark on Jongin’s neck that it can go either ways. Jongin can see it and It would be over or Jongin can say ‘what are you talking about’ and nothing will happen at all.

It’s time Kyungsoo thinks to his self

Kyungsoo says Jongin’s name, he looks up from his plate. to see Kyungsoo looking at him. Kyungsoo says the question the that he has been dreading to say all night, but he has to say it or he wont know at all. 

“Can you see the sword in my chest? Jongin.” Kyungsoo asks. 

“What do you mean? I don’t see anything…” Jongin says looking into Kyungsoo eyes. Kyungsoo can't believe that Jongin can’t see it. It hurts him, but he knows what has to happen next. It was going to happen in a good way or bad way. It just went in a bad way.

“I think you should go Jongin, this was a mistake, this dinner wasn’t supposed to happen, us me- you should just go.” Kyungsoo standing up to take the dinner plates into the kitchen.

Jongin nods, he gets up and goes to his things, puts his on jacket. He grabs his phone out to text Sehun to come on get him. He looks back to see if Kyungsoo came to see him out. He sees no one, this makes him sadder. Once he hears his phone go off he leaves Kyungsoo house. Once he gets into Sehun car, he breaks down and he cries. He's not sure why, but he does. Wait… he does know. 

He thinks about what Kyungsoo said. What he asks Jongin. To see if a sword is in Kyungsoo chest. There was one. the spirit's that he can see told him he’s the lucky one. They told him that once he meet’s the goblin he has to pull out the sword and so the goblin could move on. But once he does that the memories of the goblin are erased. Who ever met the goblin. Even if it was one time, nobody remembers. Jongin doesn’t want to forget Kyungsoo. 

The Bus Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun have some sort of relationship in the book but you wont get it written. Oops. ~k  
> Or you might maybe a spin off thingy when im done posting this one. ~k


End file.
